mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Land
|0 = WarpStar |1 = brucewayne74 |2 = RoySquadRocks |3 = EXShadow}}PacLand.png |Caption = |0 = Pac-Man attempts to send King Dedede away using a fruity bribe on Warp Star's PAC-LAND TRIP 1 ROUND 1 |1 = Pac-Man commences his journey to Fairyland on brucewayne74's Pac-Land |2 = Pac-Man and Komachi Onozuka on RoySquadRocks' Pac-Land |3 = A famished Pac-Man is fed by Mr. Game and Watch on EXShadow's Pacland}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Warp Star's version brucewayne74's version RoySquadRocks' version EXShadow's version}} Pac-Land is a sidescrolling platform game originally released into arcades by Namco in 1984. The game's objective sees Pac-Man making trips to Fairyland in order to return a fairy that he's keeping safe under his cap, then making a return trip back to his house, all while avoiding obstacles and enemies that would attempt to hinder his progress. Pac-Land makes an appearance as an unlockable stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, where the camera automatically scrolls on trips to Fairyland and back while the combatants fight around the various obstacles; the stage also makes a return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In M.U.G.E.N, Pac-Land has been made by various creators. Brucewayne74's and RoySquadRocks' versions are based on the original arcade version of Pac-Land, Warp Star's version is a mostly accurate rendition of the first section of the first trip from the Famicom Computer port, while EXShadow's version is instead a replica of the omega form Pac-Land stage from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Warp Star's version | }} Warp Star's Pac-Land is comprised of a single static sprite that's an almost completely accurate replica of the first section of the first trip from the Famicom Computer port of Pac-Land, with the only differences being the normally separate segments of both Pac-Man's house and the checkpoint being merged with the level itself, and the green house on the far end of the level no longer being mostly cut off. Due to the nature of the sprite being used, there is only enough height to allow for the tiniest amount of horizontal camera movement, to the point of it being inconsequential; however, it is also due to the nature of the sprite being the size of an entire level that lends itself to the stage's gargantuan width, which is something that makes getting to either stage edge a very unlikely occurrence during a typical fight. Because the audio file being pointed to in both definition files is in .ogg format, WinMUGEN's lack of support for it will prevent the WinMUGEN-compatible .def from loading in said engine, which requires either the music parameter in the .def to be commented out or changed, or the WinMUGEN .ogg vorbis plugin to be installed if the stage is to be loaded successfully. 'Videos' Brucewayne74's version Brucewayne74's version is loosely based on the original Pac-Land arcade game, but has been seemingly redrawn from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U screenshots with additional shading added to certain areas of the buildings, as well as a re-shade of the windows on Pac-Man's house so they're more visually representative of glass. The stage is effectively a cut down version of the first trip's first section from the original arcade game, with a number of buildings having been cropped out to reduce its overall size, though what remains of the original level is still enough to give the stage an incredible amount of width. One of the more curious quirks about the stage is that despite having zoom values implemented, the increased boundaries required for it have not been properly accounted for, as the ground graphic stops short of the left stage wall in zoom-compatible versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine; another, more gameplay oriented curiosity is the combatants being forced to start in front of Pac-Man's house on the left side of the stage, and while this may indeed be an overt allusion to the source material, it has the effect of putting player 1's side at an immediate disadvantage upon the round being started. 'Videos' RoySquadRocks' version RoySquadRocks' version's makes use of assets from the Pac-land arcade game, but doesn't accurately recreate the housing placements in said game, nor does it take the alternate placements from the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U stage of the same name. Like in the original arcade game, Pac-Man's ghostly nemeses travel the length of the stage in one of two transportation methods, with Blinky and Clyde piloting light aircraft that are flown in from the left, and Pinky and Inky manning small vehicles that are driven in from the right; a purple ghost called Sue also makes a vehicle-less appearance, flying in from the left side of the stage some way in front of Blinky's plane under her own power. While there is sufficient horizontal space for reasonable back and forward movement between combatants, the stage's minimal height leaves a little more to be desired, though considering that there was a total exclusion of horizontal camera movement in both the arcade game and the Super Smash Bros. stage, this version granting a small amount of it might simply be a way to emulate it while also being pragmatic for the needs of a 2D fighting game engine. 'Videos' The MegaBrony MUGEN - Mega Man vs Fluttershy EXShadow's version EXShadow's version is a mostly accurate recreation of the omega form of Pac-Land from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, complete with camera zoom that attempts within the limits of the 2D M.U.G.E.N engine to emulate the camera from said game. Due to the simplistic nature of omega form Pac-Land being carried over to this stage, the only animating element is the cloud reel at the very top, which moves in an easterly direction, though it should be noted that the deltas incorporated into the background layers have slightly more movement compared to the source stage. 'Videos' Mugen Kim Me Vs Asuna Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages